


龙与龙骑士

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 幻龙光, 私设光注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Midgardsormr/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	龙与龙骑士

他感觉很冷，自从踏入库尔扎斯一路向北而行，那些天际柔软的阳光，曾经在森林之都随处可见，如同满地明黄的花朵，到了此处却一一凋零枯萎，他来自疏离克制却也足够友善温热的逐日民众，如今已经离他所习惯的明亮与热度越来越遥远。

真的太冷了，冒险者忍不住颤抖了一下，携卷着雪粒的宽大翅翼高高扬起，随即沉默又不甚在意地蜷缩了起来，将风霜阻隔在温热的皮肉薄膜之外。

他把陆行鸟托付给了留在忘忧骑士亭的塔塔露，小小的接待员已经不会再问，你这样可怎么上路啊，诸如此类，异乡的龙骑士并未向她隐瞒尘世幻龙的认可，不过背后的痛苦和代价，伤痕累累的光之战士已经不愿提起了。

“向北的云层再远行几个星时，天空就会放晴了。”

龙浑厚的低语并未拂过冒险者灵敏的耳际，更像途经了有所融合的以太，径直在他头脑和胸腔里响起，龙骑士端坐在巨龙的前爪边，透过蝙蝠状的宽大翅翼缝隙边审视伊修加德属地糟糕的天气。

他的朋友们在摇摇欲坠的火堆边睡熟了，当风雪在洞穴口咆哮起来的时候，尘世幻龙磅礴的身姿从扭曲的虚空中漫步而出，收起了翅膀堵在洞口，守夜的龙骑士习以为常地走过去坐下，他想起来这大概与海德琳同等尊贵的古老造物，和他同行也并不是非常久远的事，但巨龙相处时毫无隔阂的姿态和常常恰到好处的插话，给他一种他们已经一同走过了漫长旅途的错觉。

“海德琳的使徒……”

他闻声微微昂起头，让刘海从额头边滑下去，细长的瞳孔专注地回应注视着巨龙，尘世幻龙下颌像砂砾和坚石般冰冷强硬的表皮靠近了他，危险的锋利鳞片间消弭的温度却是热的，冒险者将被黑甲重重包裹的手铠搭在巨龙吻部突出的尖锐棱刺上，古老的造物半阖着眼，对这异常的亲近视若无睹，习以为常。

“他们说服不了赫拉斯瓦尔格，”巨龙在他脑海中低语，“你会怎么做？”

冒险者审视着尖枪上的斑斑血迹，压低了嗓门悄声回答，尘世幻龙想起谦逊的年轻人曾向他讨教如何使用龙诗的语言交流，端坐在冒险者肩侧的小龙化身却有些无动于衷。

“……只是觉得，善用对方的言语，大概是种礼貌，”海德琳的使徒对他的沉默有些紧张，“我学东西很快，非常快。”

小小幻龙漆黑的瞳孔转过来看着他，“只有龙族眷属会用龙诗，人类之子，”他直立起上身，“你想尝试希瓦所选择的道路？”

……

过低的温度下龙骑士的神经一直紧绷着，团成一团的长尾末端不安地拂过巨龙侧腹的软甲，逐日之子柔和的语调里也掺杂着冰屑雪沫般的棱角。

“我不知道，”他似乎有些叹息地摸了下耳缘，“我会救下埃斯蒂尼安阁下，但我确实不知道如何去说服天宫里的那位。”

巨龙将长长的前颌而在前爪上，瞳孔尖锐的眼珠转过来，“我能感觉到你以太的颤动，”尘世幻龙凑近了一些，“你为要求赫拉斯瓦尔格去杀死他的兄弟而感到内疚。”

“那曾是我们的错，”冒险者回答，“现在也是。”

“我的孩子们并非生来一体，”尘世幻龙挪开的视线，穿过呼啸的风雪看向更远方，“他们也曾克制地划分彼此的领地，你所见过的争端——”他提醒沉思着的使徒。

“尼德霍格厌恶赫拉斯瓦尔格选择了希瓦？”

“并非在垃塔托斯克之后，”尘世幻龙的声音像深海一样在他胸膛下稳稳地回荡，“他们的性格注定了彼此有所倾轧。”

“您知道吗，”龙骑士叹息着，“最让我浑身不自在的是我在向一位父亲请教如何杀死他的儿子。”

尘世幻龙并未因他自嘲般的揶揄而生气，也许是他真的沉睡了太久而忘记了银泪湖上的怒火，从流淌着宁静的深蓝的以太梦境中醒来，他身后追逐的眷属已经逐渐被隔阂在太遥远的时间外了。

“我只是一个观察者，海德琳的使徒，”巨龙向他颔首，锋利的锐齿隐约贴合在粗粝的吻部，流淌着精神波动的以太在沉重的呼吸间拂过光之使徒毛绒的耳间和发梢，“我站在这世界的边缘，连海德琳的命运都与我无关。”

“您不在什么世界边缘，”冒险者的尖耳微微转动了下，“您在这里。”

巨龙的瞳孔微微缩起，变得更加细长而深沉。

“你说的没错，”半响，他敛了敛深色的翅膀，古老的魔力和热度流动着徘徊在尘世幻龙颀长的身躯边，龙骑士逐渐放松下来，盔甲上的冰棱早已融化蒸腾了，“我也做出了个不同寻常的选择。”

光的使徒若有所思地盯着虚无的一点，长尾悄悄收回团在了自己腿上，巨龙却已经盘过头合上眼。

“……明天会是个晴天。”

“赫拉斯瓦尔格会这么决定，”冒险者问，“是因为您的意志？”

“我说过了，”尘世幻龙提醒他，“这不是我的命令，我不会干扰海德琳运转的世界。”

龙骑士困惑地握紧缰绳，巨龙的翅膀和背脊带着他流畅地越过云端，天宫里流转的光路把溅了血的轻甲染成了厚重的金色。

“我大概是总觉得对您缺乏必要的感谢……”

“没什么必要，”尘世幻龙说，“这是赫拉斯瓦尔格的选择，就像他选择了希瓦。”

“这样放下背叛的痛苦和消逝的影子，”前方的风速有些过快了，冒险者不得不俯趴在巨龙的背脊上，“赫拉斯瓦尔格有让人为之惭愧的高贵灵魂。”

尘世幻龙的声音从云的雾气脉络边回响，拂过龙骑士盔甲下跃动的心，“就像他选择了希瓦……非常简单。”

但海德琳使徒始终有些感慨，“他经历太多苦难了，”冒险者盯着前方渺远的尖塔虚影，“但最终他和圣女却做出那样徒劳又可惜的选择。”

“人类不都渴望着永生的陪伴吗，”尘世幻龙又穿过一层薄薄的云雾，湿润的水汽在龙骑士的盔甲外汇集，“对龙的时间来说，你们的生命确实太短暂了。”

“中断生命而融为一体想必是他们唯一能做出的决定。”

龙骑士垂下睫毛，并不仅仅是掠过头盔的风让眼睛变得酸涩，他想尘世幻龙说的也没错，他们的一生短暂又脆弱，小小的诺拉克希亚，阿拉米格的年轻人，敏菲利亚，奥尔什方，更何况希瓦……即使希瓦向圣龙奉献了全部的爱意，在赫拉斯瓦尔格所感知的时间里，也不过像一朵花凋零那样让他徒增痛苦而已。

龙骑士悄悄按住自己的胸膛，那里曾经徘徊着虚以度日的茫然，如今一些更加温热的，沉甸甸的东西填满了他，那些消亡的美丽的影子将他打磨得更加锋利又柔软，把傲慢训导成谦逊，将怯弱磨砺为勇气，海德琳的力量不再是他仅仅掩盖自身的护盾，而是足以保护他人的长枪。

“你是否也曾渴望过永垂不朽，海德琳之子，”尘世幻龙没有回头，他平稳地越过云层，山岳之都尖塔的影子越发清晰了起来，“或许我能为你另做个决定。”

“无论是什么，”龙骑士的声音柔和而彬彬有礼，“我都要向您道谢，不过拒绝。”

“我从未提起过，虽然出身于逐日之民，但我不曾于部族一同信仰太阳女神，即使我也对阿泽玛感到敬畏。像大多数独自踏上旅途的冒险者一样，我另有所信奉的条例。在十二神教堂圣职者的故事里，阿尔基克，这位重力与光阴的神往往扮演着最为冷淡的一面。”

“但我常常想，”逐日之民从狩猎传统中所继承的优秀视觉，让他一眼就看到了飞艇坪边前来迎接的熟悉身影，“永恒固然让人心生敬畏……但不曾被时间所磨砺，未免不美……”

他握紧巨龙的缰绳，在即将响起的热切欢呼中向尘世幻龙低语，“我们所走过的遥远又漫长的经历，正是有能够看见终点的希望，一切才能用值得来衡量。”


End file.
